1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to biosensor devices, and in particularly to biosensor devices with robust micro-well structures and detection elements capable of receiving light illumination from the back side of a substrate therein, and methods for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a need in the biological field, for reliable, low cost analytical devices that allow for the rapid separation and detection of micro quantities of cellular tissue, genetic material, and organic molecules, and sequencing, etc. for use in research as well as in the diagnosis of disease(s) or the existence of certain predetermined conditions. A biological analysis device, such as a DNA analysis device, is effective for detecting and identifying viruses, bacteria, and other microbes and is essential for identifying genetic disorders. The ability to detect DNA with a high level of specificity entails high resolution separation of RNA or DNA fragments, appropriate labeling chemistry for such fragments and the adaptation of high sensitivity sensors that are specific for the labeling chemistry employed. DNA probe technology is essential for revealing the presence of diagnostically significant cells, whether they are diseased cells from a subject or infectious micro organisms.
Demand for miniaturized biological analysis devices have grown in line with demand for miniaturized electronic devices. Many of the same technological principles that have led to smaller and smaller micro processor devices have led to developing functions of a chemistry lab into a device, and then shrinking the device to the size of a US dime. For biosensor devices, the purpose of the technological principles is to develop a biosensor device that has different, discreet areas that are sensitive to different genetic sequences. These areas, or probes, are formed using a number of techniques, including photo patterning methods, such as photolithography, which is also commonly used in fabricating of micro processors. Additionally, micro machining methods, where tiny channels are machined into a chip to hold various test media, and other methods of precisely depositing test media upon chips are used in a precisely defined pattern.